Entertainment
by peanut-butter-mouse
Summary: Leo's up to his tricks again, he's making Thalia work with Nico, Nico work with Hazel, Hazel work with other Greeks' not going to name any (Stoll Brother's) this should be fun. (Hope nobody lights up on fire)...
1. Gas Station

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Or cashiers.**

Chapter 1: Gas Station

Hazel's POV:

"You ready Nico? I think it's time we leave! It's time for our awesome 'bonding' time together." I yelled at Nico whom was taking an eternity in the bathroom.

"Hey when you have this type of hairstyle it takes time to prepare!" He yelled back.

"Yeah, well I'm going to the gas station without you if you like it or not." I said slamming the Hades cabin door shut. I looked up to see Leo. He waved at me. Oh boy I'm going to kill him. He's the one with the ultra brilliant idea of having us go spend bonding time together. I just smiled and waved back to him. Little did I know Nico was coming out of the cabin the exact moment I started waving so now he has a eye blacker than his clothes. On our way to the gas station with one black eye and some minor cuts and scrapes. Nico has some pretty sharp claws for a guy. He also makes some pretty impressive hissing noises.

"Nico, stop being such a girl, we're here." I told him and hopped out of the Camp Half-Blood van. He was complaining for over an hour about how the black eye messed up his 'look'.

"Fine." He huffed and puffed and blew the van over... not really. I walked in and spotted the cashier. He was an older guy and by older I mean pudgier than most. His shirt was pulled over his huge stomach. Even with the shirt it still showed some skin, and by some I mean almost all. Nico spotted him and smiled a mischievous smile that made me look for my wallet.

"It's high-time." He whispered to me and we got some funny looks from two girls one had red hair, green eyes, a green hoodie on with some blue jeans that had pink on them and looked like they got spray painted black on the side. Her hair was pulled into a lazy braid and the bangs that wouldn't fit in with the braid were curled. The other girl had very curly brown hair, light brown skin and eyes so brown they almost looked black. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and pink and black Chuck Taylors. Her shirt was grey and had a meme on it. And the curls bounced around her shoulders gently All in all, they both looked boss.

They seemed to be having a whispered conversation going. "Hey Sydney isn't that Nico?" I heard with my demigod hearing.

"Yeah, I think it is." So the one girl with red hair ran up to my unsuspecting brother and jumper cabled him and said, "Die, Nico, Die! You have no need to live in this tragic world!" Then epicly ran red head reminded me of an Apollo girl and the curly one of Hades.

"Now those are girls I would stalk." Nico said. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. My idiot I could score a brother this stupid. But wait, how did they know his name? Had he met them before? I found myself walking towards the counter to finish what we came here for. I rang the annoying bell on the counter and waited for him to look at me.

"What'd you want kid? I'm busy over here!" He said already annoyed. This is going to be as easy as an Aphrodite child.

"What bra size do you wear, big guy?" I asked him.

"42H why. Wait a minute, what?" He asked me.

"Thank you I'll be happy to share that information with my entire 600 kid camp!"I smiled and walked away. "Hey kid come back here I ain't done with you." He started to slur his words. Ah.

"I see so I'll tell your boss that you were drinking on the job." Being a smart-aleck was my job.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that. Come back here and let's talk this through." He said trying to un-slur his words. I walked back to the counter.

"Okay why did you ask me that question?" He asked this time successfully un-slurring his words.

"What question?" I asked pretending to have short-term memory loss.

"That weird question. But what do you think you meant by asking me that question of which you asked me." He asked me thoroughly confusing me.

"What question that I asked you of which you were just asking me about while asking yourself because I wasn't listening to you, talking about a question that confuses me." He tried to make sense of what I just said, heck I even confused myself.

"Okay that's it. Bringing your funny business here and not even buying something, that's loitering kid. Do you want to get arrested?" This was it my big finale.

"But I'm a paying customer I swear." I started to get all the jewels to come to me precisely diamonds.

"I don't see any money kid." He told me. I pulled a handful of diamonds off the floor and looked at him. I smiled my best gotcha smile.

"You see my money now? Anyways I think I'll go to Shell instead. I dislike the cashiers here." I told him a cornered mouse is what he represented. I took off the rubber band that was on my arm without the cashier noticing and flung it at my brother and I didn't even have to look behind me to tell that my aim was perfect. There was a slight groan and my brother walked over to us.

"Is this yours sir?" he asked the cashier without taking his eyes off of me he grabbed the rubber band.

"Of course it... Wait a minute. Are you guys trying to set me up so you can go tell my boss. Wait how do you know who my boss is? I don't even know." He said giving both of us a split-second eye roll.

"Oh did we forget to mention? Your boss is our dad." I smiled sweetly at him when Nico told him that. He resembled an animated fly when Nico finished.

"Let's not be hasty. Now um.. does your dad talk about me at all? I mean as a good employee?" He looked hopeful. I decided to burst the bubble now.

"Nico's joking around. Our father is way more powerful. Anywho we'll be on our way. Come oh brother dear, we've given this Santa Claus as much trouble as possible. Let's just go." I pulled him out of the store then remembered the cashier had my rubber band still. I walked back in and immediately left what I say will scare little children I just covered my ears until I reached the car then only then did I remove my hands.

"What happened?" Nico asked me.

"We are never going there again. Did you know it doubles up as a karaoke place too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked really slowly.

"The cashier was singing," I shivered, "Boyfriend by Justin Bieber." I shivered one last time then started up the engine. Let's just all right this as success." Nico shook his head enthusiastically.

"As long as I don't have to see that..." He tried to come up with a word. "Thing." He agreed after about an hour and we were already at Camp Half-Blood.

"Nice word I would've called him an it though. It's more fitting." Nico laughed for the first time since we saved him from Gaea. Maybe this trip was a good idea. Oh wait Leo thought of it. It's gonna turn out horrible I just know it. I was suddenly pulled off to the side by Leo.

"How'd it go?" He asked obviously wanting positive results.

"It was excellent the cashier was an obvious jerk, plus when Nico told him that our father was his boss his eyes almost literally popped out of his head. That was the funniest part of all time." I started to laugh but Leo just frowned.

"So you guys didn't get kicked out?" He asked.

"Nope but we won't be going there any more." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I thought about it for a minute let's go and see." I grabbed his hand and shoved him into the van and grabbed Nico from dinner.

"Where are we going?" He was obviously confused.

"We are going to take Leo to the gas station we were just at and showing him why we aren't ever going to go there again." Nico's eyes light up and sparkled.

"Can we lock him in there with the guy." Nico's eye's actually looked their original color. A nice kinda dark brown.

"As long as you have the key." He disappeared for a second then came back with a key in-between his fingers. I stuck my tongue out at him and raced him to the van. Best. Day. Ever.


	2. Walmart

**Disclaimer: The troll who lives in his house in Texas owns PJO sadly... His name: Rick (the troll) Riordan. We looovee you!**

**Thanks to Mistfloo my friend in a different country. Thanks for re-reading the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Walmart:

Nico's POV:

I'm going to murder Leo the first chance I get. First he teams me up with Hazel but now Thalia I can't take this. I thought as Thalia rushed me to the Camp Half-Blood van.

"Where are we going this time?" I asked Thalia. The Hunters' were visiting right now and as Leo put it 'the best time to prank'. What's wrong with that kid?

"Waly world of course." Waly what?

"Waly what?" I asked out loud this time.

"Walmart Nico. You'd know that if you kept up with the times. I mean it's the 21st century." I played dumb of course.

"Are you sure it's the 21st century I thought it was the 19th century." I said with sarcasm and extra sarcasm on top.

"Ha very amusing." Thalia stuck her tongue out at me.

"That's mature." I smirked.

"Of course I don't have to act like the older sister all my life. I get to stay 15 forever." She said to me in a tone that meant I talk back she slams the brakes and drops me off a cliff.

"Okay so got a plan?" She handed me two beer bottles. That was clean and empty.

"Fill these with the Ginger Ale back there." I picked up the bottle and apparently it had been shaken up a lot because it resembled a diet coke and mentos experiment. Of course I didn't get any on me but Thalia got almost all of it on her.

"I'm going to kill you Nico!" She threatened. Am I scared of her... yes.

"Go right on ahead I'll just ask Hazel to resurrect me. So I could kill you." I smiled showing all of my white teeth like a little kid.

"Grrrr..." She couldn't think of anything better so she let a growl go through her throat vibrating the van.

"Whoa." I tried to get a grip on the van. Soon the vibrating stopped. "Thanks. Now I'm going to have nightmares." I told her she just copied my smile. Soon we were in the Walmart parking lot with the beer bottles full. Well mostly I had already started to down the ginger ale. Oops.

"Nico, what do you think you're doing?" She asked obviously angry. I just shrugged and went back to drinking. (A/N: That was a pun.)

"Sitting in the back seat drinking all the ginger ale. Duh." I had started to sing. Then stopped when people gave me strange looks.

"Great people are now noticing us. Okay Nico I'm going to put something cold on your face. Don't open your eyes till I'm done." I gave her a questionable glance but closed my eyes anyway. I heard a snap and a millisecond later cold washed all over my face. It had this stench to it that smelled like something I've grown used to but I couldn't think of what it was at the moment. I opened my eyes once the coldness was gone and I saw Thalia with her face covered in... Face paint? Wait if she has it on her face then I do too... She held up a mirror for me to look at my face with. Duh. I looked into it and saw I had a skeleton painted on and apparently some how she changed my clothes to. So I was wearing a hoodie with a skeleton design and my pants looked like that too. Thalia had lightning going up and down her face like Kiss. She also had on a hoodie with a lightning bolt on it and her pants had lightning bolts running up and down her legs.

"So how long have you been able to put on make-up so fast?" I asked earning a slap.

"Taking that as a sign to shut up... Are you ever going to answer my question?" Que another slap. So this is what hurt Nico day is... Fun! I which I could slap Nico... oh wait...

"So death breath we're going to 'drink' in Walmart and see what people say, this should be fun." Just so you know she put air quotes around the word 'drink'.

"Can I have a refill?" I waved my bottle in front of her face.

"Sure!" she said all too perky. She picked up a full Ginger Ale 2 liter shook it when I wasn't looking and it blasted right on my face. Causing her to redo his makeup.

"Last time." She warned me. I just nodded. The light just cast a shadow on her hair making it look as though she had a... halo.

"What? Did I mess up my lightning?" She took out a mirror, the same one she had given to me.

"I didn't know you were that ugly Nico." She said.

"Wait, what?" She showed me the mirror it was cracked straight through the middle.

"Ugly enough to crack a mirror in half exactly." She smirked and I (real maturely might I add) stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very funny Thalia when do we actually go into Wally World?" I asked my ADHD acting up, man I sound like Percy... Apparently I said this out loud because the next moment Thalia was laughing at me.

"We could go in now if you're done talking to yourself." She opened the door. Fresh Air! Was the first thought that came to my head. We walked through the automatic doors and I instantly felt a hundred pairs of eyes on me. I took a swig of my Ginger Ale. This should be fun! Sarcasm is great when talking in your head.

"So, we should probably you know look at some of the items to make a bomb that should be fun to do." Thalia whispered to me.

peanutbutter(don't know how to make bomb) peanutbutterpeanutbutterpeanutbutterpeanutbutterpe anut

:What should we do know?" I whispered/asked Thalia. I was starting to have some respect for her. But it kind of scared me that she knew how to make 50 different types of bombs. Lot's of employers have already given us 'the eye'. We just laughed them off.

"I really don't know what else would raise eyebrows?" Thalia looked lost in thought I just dragged her to the bike section. These people are really stupid. 'i took a tricycle down and started to ride it. Do you know how freaking small they are? Thalia took down a better bike but it was a two-wheel trainer. We must have looked hilarious. The employes kept trying to catch us but always were too slow. We got off the bikes once we hit the doors and ran to the van.

"That was the most fun I had since... never actually. This was the most fun I've ever had ever." Little did we know the kids at camp were watching the whole thing so they watched us run for our lives but it was all good when I got to punch Leo in the tummy. So much fun!

**Again thanks to Mistfloo!**


	3. Prologue Movies

Chapter 3: Movies Percabeth and Jasper style.

Percy's POV:

"Annabeth I'm bored!" I complained to my girlfriend for the fifth time.

"I don't ca- Oh Leo." Annabeth glared at the son of Hephaestus that came strolling up to us.

"I heard you're bored Percy care to elaborate?" Leo asked his impish grin widening a little bit.

"There's nothing to d- Why do you _care_ exactly?" I asked him, I was getting a little bit afraid of the Hephaestus kid since he could lit me on fire. You now and the instant dislike for him because I'm water and he's fire yeah there's a natural dislike.

"I _care_ because I have tickets to the movies and nobody to give them to since I can't go." He answered.

"Um, why can't you go?" Annabeth asked him.

"Because I need to work on something with the other children of Hephaestus and I really can't escape now." He ran a hand through his hair as I've seen him do a thousand times.

"Fine give us the tickets." Annabeth said and she held out her hand waiting for the tickets.

"Did I forget to mention that you have to cause as many problems as you can oh and Piper and Jason are going with you guys. The show starts in-" He checked his watch, "-around ten minutes and Angus is waiting for all four of you so GO!" Leo pulled us up (I didn't know he was able to do that) and dragged us to the van and there was Angus standing in front of the van looking as bad-ass as usual.

"Oh and you HAVE to get kicked out before anybody's hurt or monsters are attracted! Enjoy yourselves!" Leo pushed us into the back of the van (Wow never thought I'd hear that) and inside we saw Jason and Piper. They looked fine and almost as though they expected us to land at there feet.

**Okay I had to write this because I felt bad and I need to get my mind off of the thoughts of scratching my poison ivy. So enjoy the prologue of the next chapter! I felt really bad!**

**Your's itchily,**

**~peanut-butter-mouse**

**(mustn't. Itch. Poison. IVY. -_- Don't you feel bad for me?)**


End file.
